<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Promise of Tomorrow by ChibiDawn23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251012">The Promise of Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDawn23/pseuds/ChibiDawn23'>ChibiDawn23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chimpanzooniverse [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mary Poppins (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDawn23/pseuds/ChibiDawn23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MARY POPPINS RETURNS. Jack &amp; Jane's wedding. Enough said. The final story in "The Chimpanzooniverse." Jack/Jane, Michael/OC with appearances by...well, almost everyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Banks/Jack, Michael Banks/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chimpanzooniverse [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Promise of Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael opened the door to his guest room and peeked in on his sister. Jane was still asleep, one hand resting near her chin, curls bobbing gently against her face with the rise and fall of her chest. He smiled.</p>
<p><em>Today's the day</em>, he thought with a smile. His sister was getting married in just a few short hours.</p>
<p>He felt a pang of sadness and his smile faded, just a little. <em>Oh Kate. I wish you were here today to see this</em>. Jane had been present at his wedding; it seemed like a piece was missing because Kate wouldn't be able to be at her best friend's and sister-in-law's.</p>
<p>Michael took a breath and let it out. <em>Happy thoughts, Michael Banks</em>, he thought to himself. <em>Especially today.</em> With that thought in mind, he grinned, striding into the room and leaping onto the bed, bouncing at the foot of it, jostling his sister awake.</p>
<p>"What in the-" she exclaimed. Her eyes widened as she woke fully to see her brother jumping on the bed. "Michael George Banks!" Jane yelped, whacking him in the legs with a pillow. "What on <em>earth</em> do you think you're doing?"</p>
<p>"Rousing you, lazy bones," Michael grinned, plopping down next to her. "Come on then, it's time to get up. You're getting married in a few hours."</p>
<p>Jane's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh. <em>Oh!"</em></p>
<p>Michael grabbed her hand in his own. "Relax. You're beautiful already." He rubbed the back of her hand reassuringly. "Elizabeth will be here shortly and Ellen's already getting breakfast ready. What time is Fiona coming?"</p>
<p>"Eleven," Jane breathed, pressing a hand to her heart.</p>
<p>Michael frowned. "Jane. What's wrong?"</p>
<p>She was staring straight ahead. "I'm getting married."</p>
<p>"We've established that," Michael pointed out. His sister shot him a Look. "You know, Mother would've been so proud of everything you've done," he told her, a moment of seriousness between the siblings. "She would have loved to have been here. Father, too."</p>
<p>Jane's look softened, and Michael continued, "I know that they would have approved of this, like they did Kate and I, and I know that you and Jack are going to make a wonderful couple." He wrapped his sister in a hug. "Now come on, you need breakfast, and I'm going to see to that." Then he frowned. "And then I'm going to make myself nonexistent until I have to give you away. I'll not deal with female hysterics all afternoon."</p>
<p>He got up. Jane latched onto his hand and he turned.</p>
<p>She smiled. "Thank you, Michael."</p>
<p>He shrugged. "You did the same for me, once. I'm just returning the favor." With that, he headed downstairs, leaving Jane seated on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>She took a breath and let it out, a smile playing on her lips.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jack was flying.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure how it happened. One moment, he'd been lying in bed in the flat he shared with Thomas and Angus, dreaming of a beautiful blonde woman. The next, he was flying through the air, landing hard on the floor of the aforementioned flat, his mattress on top of him.</p>
<p>He looked up to see his two roommates, Angus and Thomas, fellow leeries, shooting him cat-who-ate-the-canary grins from either side of his bed. "Time to get up, Jack!" Angus singsonged. "Big day today!"</p>
<p>Jack groaned and rolled out from under his mattress. "'s payback for all those other mornings, ain't it," he groaned, running a hand over his face and blinking blearily at his flatmates.</p>
<p>"Maybe a bit," Angus retorted. Then, he grinned. "Seems t' be effective though, don't it?" he questioned Thomas with a wink.</p>
<p>"Certainly does, at that," Thomas agreed. He grabbed Jack's right arm and pulled him off the floor. "Up and at 'em, Jack!" he said. "You're gettin' married in a few hours!"</p>
<p>A shiver ran up Jack's spine at that proclamation and he swallowed, fumbling as he sat back down on the floor on top of his overturned mattress. Thomas and Angus both rushed to him, sitting down next to their friend and flatmate.</p>
<p>"Jack?" Angus ventured. "Jack, you all right?" The other leerie looked him up and down, his gaze settling on Jack's left arm. "Somethin' with your arm?"</p>
<p>Thomas cocked his head in confusion. "'s that gotta do with the way 'e's actin'?" he questioned.</p>
<p>"'m fine, boys," Jack assured them, taking several deep breaths. "Guess it just hit right then, that's all." He looked up at Angus. "It's really happenin', isn't it."</p>
<p>Angus nodded. "Aye." He frowned. "Not havin' second thoughts are ya, Jack?</p>
<p>The leerie shook his head adamantly. "None at all," he promised. "Whew." He got back on his feet. "Right then."</p>
<p>"We've got somethin' for you," Thomas told him with a glance at Angus. The teenager was bouncing excitedly on his heels and Angus nodded to him. Thomas darted over to his bed and pulled something out from underneath it. "Might be a little bit dusty, but there ain't much places for hidin' things here, so…"</p>
<p>Thomas held it out to Jack. Jack ran his fingers over the dark charcoal-colored suit jacket. "Boys," he breathed. "This 'ad to have cost more'n a-"</p>
<p>"Worth every saved penny," Angus interjected. "Can't have you gettin' married in that ol' jacket of yours."</p>
<p>Jack slipped the new suit on over his nightshirt, tugged the sleeves down to rest at his wrists. "Thank you, Thomas, Angus. No man's got better friends than the two o' you," he said. "Can't think of anyone better to have with me today."</p>
<p>Angus smiled. "It don' really go w' that shirt though, Jack," he pointed out. "Your bride to be wouldn't approve, I don' reckon."</p>
<p>Jack grimaced. "Good point."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The weather, for once, was cooperating with plans. Jane stared out the bedroom window, head resting in her hand, as her coworker, Fiona Walters, pinned back her side-parted hair with a pearl barrette. The sun was shining outside, and through the window that was half-opened on the other side of the room, she could hear birds chirping.</p>
<p>"Aunt Jane!"</p>
<p>Jane and Fiona both turned to see Annabel, Michael's oldest, come skipping into the room. Her dark hair was ringed with a wreath of pink roses and greenery. She flounced over to her aunt and wrapped her in a huge hug as Fiona backed out of the way to avoid being run over.</p>
<p>"Annabel, look at you!" Jane gushed, returning her niece's hug. "Oh, you look lovely! Go on, give us a turn."</p>
<p>Annabel held her arms out at her shoulders and spun around in her bright yellow flower-girl dress. It was a plain white dress Jane had found at the store and the dyed yellow to match the flower petals she'd be throwing. "Where's <em>your</em> dress, Aunt Jane?" Annabel asked her, looking concerned that her aunt wasn't in it yet.</p>
<p>Fiona laughed. "It's nearly time, Annabel. We're just waiting on-" She paused and glanced over Annabel's head, and the redhead smiled. "On Miss Elizabeth! And now she's here!"</p>
<p>Elizabeth Flannery set her coat and gloves aside and gave a small wave to the room's occupants. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I was missing a shoe, and then my hatpin went missing, and I-oh, Jane, you look <em>beautiful</em>!"</p>
<p>"As do you!" Jane complimented her on her tea-length dress and swept back hair. "I think it's more likely Michael made you late, what do you think Fiona?" she teased, with a twinkle in her eye.</p>
<p>"Oy, none of that talk now," Fiona chided her with a laugh. "Come on, we've got to get you into your dress. Your man will be here soon enough!"</p>
<p>"He's already here!" Annabel squealed. "I saw Uncle-no, wait." She frowned, biting her bottom lip. Then she snapped her fingers. "<em>Tio</em> Jack," she corrected herself, proud of herself for coming up with the Spanish word for <em>uncle</em>. "He's already downstairs with Father and the boys. Father said to tell you that they'll be waiting in the park and if you don't show up by half two, they're going to the pub for a drink."</p>
<p>Elizabeth rubbed her hands together. "Well, let's not keep them waiting." She smiled. "Jane, thank you again for asking me to be a part of this. I know I've only known your brother for a few months, but-"</p>
<p>"You're more than welcome," Jane said, getting to her feet and giving Elizabeth a careful hug. "You're practically family." She looked round the room at her two best friends and her niece. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have with me today."</p>
<p>"Don't you dare cry!" Fiona objected loudly. "Not after I spent upward of forty minutes gettin' you presentable!"</p>
<p>The women laughed. Annabel skipped over to the closet and swung the doors open, revealing Jane's dress. "Come on, Aunt Jane, everybody's waiting!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jack felt the breeze on his neck as he stood chatting with Michael, Andy, Thomas, and Angus. Michael's sons were chasing each other in the grass, and he heard Michael's stern warning for them to make sure their suits did <em>not</em> get grass stains on them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wind's from the -</em>
</p>
<p>Jack froze. He pushed past his confused friends to stand in the midst of the park, his eyes glued to the arched opening that led onto Cherry Tree Lane. <em>Somethin' is brewin'</em>…the old lyrics to one of Bert's favorite songs echoed off the streets as Jack took a cautious step toward the entrance.</p>
<p>Then, his face broke into a bright smile. "Might've known you'd be makin' an appearance today," he said knowingly to the two people who came arm-in-arm into the park.</p>
<p>"Who's that, then?" Thomas whispered.</p>
<p>It was Michael who answered him. "A very old friend," he replied, looking at the woman with a smile. The man looked familiar, but Michael couldn't place him.</p>
<p>Jack tugged off his hat and gave a polite bow to a severe-looking woman in a blue capelet and bright red hat. Next to her, the silver-haired man in the brown tweed jacket held out a hand. Jack ignored it, instead wrapping the man in a hug. "Welcome home, Bert," Jack greeted his friend, mentor, and the closest thing he had to a father.</p>
<p>"All the wonders of the world," Bert said in his ear, clapping the younger man on the back. "Wouldn't 'ave missed this one for nothin'," he promised. "Congratulations, m'boy."</p>
<p>Jack's heart swelled. "And I suppose you tipped 'im off, then?" he asked the woman.</p>
<p>Mary Poppins merely studied her fingernails. "I wouldn't have known where to begin," she said simply. She sized Jack up with a look. "Now come here, and let me fix your tie. <em>Honestly</em>," she sniffed.</p>
<p>Jack slid sideways with a happy grin as he heard the Banks boys come rushing up behind him to greet the new arrivals.</p>
<p>Georgie and John Banks slid to a stop on the sidewalk, talking over one another to Mary Poppins even as she untied and re-tied Jack's tie.</p>
<p>"How did you <em>know</em>?"</p>
<p>"Did you come here on a kite?"</p>
<p>"Father, <em>look</em>, it's Mary Poppins!"</p>
<p>Michael broke away from the other men, jogging over to the group. He placed a hand on either of his son's shoulders, trying to settle them. "It's wonderful to see you, Mary Poppins," he greeted her, and then swallowed, as if he'd said something he shouldn't have.</p>
<p>"It's good to see you as well, Michael," Mary replied. "I see you've learned the proper way to greet someone without your mouth hanging open to catch flies."</p>
<p>"Michael Banks? You've grown like a weed, boy!" Bert exulted, giving Michael a hug. It took the older Banks a moment to recognize the man, but the twinkle in his eye and the wink he gave him gave it away.</p>
<p>"<em>Bert?" </em>This time, Michael's jaw <em>did</em> drop.</p>
<p>"I hear you're quite the artist now," Bert told him. "Like to see some of your work if we 'ave time later, if you don' mind."</p>
<p>Michael smiled. "Oh, I don't know," he said, his ears a tinge pink. "I-I mean, it's not much, but-"</p>
<p>"Father's an <em>amazing</em> artist," John cut in, looking at his father.</p>
<p>"One of his drawings saved our house!" Georgie was bouncing on his heels, thrilled with the newcomers.</p>
<p>Bert looked at Michael. "Seems to me like that's somethin'," he pointed out, and Michael, for reasons he couldn't fathom, felt a burst of pride.</p>
<p>"Come along then," Mary Poppins's voice cut into the celebration. "It's very nearly time for the ceremony, and I don't imagine Jane would want you men ruining this moment. Now spit spot, and-"</p>
<p>"Best foot forward," the men chorused, moving to take their places.</p>
<p>Bert glanced out of the corner of his eye, and caught Mary's smile.</p>
<hr/>
<p>From the porch of 17 Cherry Tree Lane, Jane could hear the thin strains of a violin. She looked at Elizabeth, now dressed in a pink dress with matching shoes. "That's beautiful," she noted, of the music. "Please be sure to thank your friend for me again," Jane added.</p>
<p>Elizabeth smiled. "Oh, I think Corky was just happy to have an excuse to play it again," she replied. "Now come on then!" Fiona ushered Jane and Annabel forward, and Elizabeth paused just behind them, rubbing her fingers over her wedding band on her left hand. <em>My Alex…do you remember this? Remember ours?</em></p>
<p>She smiled wistfully, and moved to catch up with the rest of the girls.</p>
<p>Jack fidgeted at the gazebo, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for his bride to be. Michael, standing next to him, gently put a hand on his arm, and the leerie chuckled nervously, sticking his hands in his pockets. Out in the crowd, he spotted the friends he had made: the Admiral, seated in his chair next to his first mate, Miss Lark, and her little dog (well behaved, considering). Across the sidewalk from them, Angus, Thomas, and several leeries filled a couple rows of chairs. The elderly balloon lady was on the aisle behind them, resplendent and elegant in a blue dress and matching hat. There was a knowing twinkle in her eye at the balloons tied to the outside chair in each row-pink, and blue.</p>
<p>Jane's friend Andy, from SPRUCE, sat next to her. Across from them, Mary's cousin (the one with the last name Jack <em>still</em> couldn't pronounce), sat, with a large carpet bag. Seated next to her was Michael's employer, Mr. Dawes.</p>
<p>Jack frowned, having never noticed before….but Mr. Dawes bore a striking resemblance to Bert! He made a mental note to ask about it later.</p>
<p>Ellen, Michael's housekeeper, was already sniffling back tears, and the ceremony hadn't even begun yet.</p>
<p>On the other side, Mary Poppins sat, her fingers intertwined with Bert's, and Jack caught the older man's eye once again. Bert nodded knowingly at the young man.</p>
<p><em>Papa</em>, Jack thought, glancing up at the blue sky, <em>I hope that you're all right with this decision, and that you'd be proud of me. </em><em>Hope you don' mind Bert bein' here today.</em></p>
<p>Elizabeth's friend Corky, a player with the London Symphony, struck up a classical number, and Jack's eyes trailed from the sky to the ground as Jane's wedding party started their way up the sidewalk toward the gazebo. Fiona looked lovely in a green dress to offset her red hair, and Jack grinned as Annabel bounced up the aisle, too excited to walk solemnly. Behind her, John and Georgie <em>did</em> walk as they were meant to, Georgie keeping an eye on the ring boxes in his hands, and John keeping a watchful eye on his little brother.</p>
<p>Annabel wrapped her arms around Jack's legs and gave him a hug, one he returned wholeheartedly. The boys came up the short steps and Jack ruffled Georgie's hair and gave John a handshake. The eldest Banks boy moved to stand by his father, but Georgie crooked a finger, and Jack bent down to his level.</p>
<p>"What is it, Georgie?" he asked him, curious.</p>
<p>Georgie responded by handing him the ring boxes…and then plucking Jack's hat off his head and setting it on his own.</p>
<p>The guests laughed and murmured among themselves as Jack hastily ran his fingers through his hair, and Georgie practically skipped to stand by his brother. Michael shot his youngest son a look that was a mix of amused and stern, not really pulling off either one.</p>
<p>Corky's music reached a crescendo, and Jack looked up…</p>
<p>His heart stopped.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jane Banks walked alone up the sidewalk as all eyes turned to look at her. She held a small bouquet of yellow tulips, wrapped tightly with a satin ribbon in both hands as she made her way to her husband to be. Her dress, Michael realized, his mouth forming an <em>o</em> of realization, was their mother's dress, but Jane and Fiona, both handy with a needle and thread, had updated it to fit the modern times. The dress was white, a simple bodice and elbow-length sleeves, but Michael could plainly see the floral-print, lacy overlay that had once been the skirt of his mother Winifred's dress when she'd married their father, George. The lace fell over the top of the simple skirt and down to his sister's ankles.</p>
<p>He found himself blinking back tears. <em>She's beautiful.</em> He was <em>so</em> honored to share this day with both her and Jack. Jane had stood at his own wedding, and he felt a wistful tug at his heart, thinking of Kate.</p>
<p>And Kate's voice in his head. <em>Knock off the crying, the only one allowed tears today is the bride, and they'll be tears of happiness.</em></p>
<p>Kate was right, he realized, watching Jane come to the bottom of the stairs. Jane's eyes <em>were</em> teary, but they were solidly on Jack, where they were meant to be.</p>
<p>Jack took Jane's hand and helped her to the platform, and the two turned to face each other. "Why, Miss Jane Banks," Jack whispered. "No trousers today?"</p>
<p>"Special occasion," she shot back. "I thought this might be more fitting."</p>
<p>Jack coughed out a laugh. "Indeed it is. You look lovely." He noted the tulips in her bouquet, and smiled at the thoughtfulness. <em>She'd remembered</em>.</p>
<p>"Honored guests, we are here today to celebrate the union of Miss Jane Banks to Mr. Joaq-Ja-" The pastor stumbled over Jack's given name, and Jack whispered out of the corner of his mouth,</p>
<p>"Jack'll be fine."</p>
<p>There was hushed laughter through the park. "Mr. Jack Moreno," the pastor continued. "Who gives this woman away to her husband?"</p>
<p>Michael stepped forward, giving his sister's hand a squeeze. "Her mother and father…and I do."</p>
<p>"Us too!" Georgie piped up, and the laughter was louder that time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Twilight was falling over the park, and someone-probably Jack's friends-had lit lamps all around, bathing the clearing in a golden glow. Corky was playing some American jazz tunes-Jane thought it might be Cole Porter-and the able-footed were dancing in the grass.</p>
<p>Jane giggled, thinking of the poor groundskeeper's face the next morning, as she and Jack swayed slowly to the music.</p>
<p>"Still inclined to giggle, I see."</p>
<p>Jane's head pulled off Jack's shoulder sharply, and she looked up to see Mary Poppins and Bert standing next to the newlyweds. "Mary Poppins!" she gasped. "It's <em>lovely</em> to see you, oh, what a wonderful surprise!"</p>
<p>"Came to wish the 'appy couple congrats," Bert drawled. He shook Jack's shoulder, mindful that it was the good one and not the other. Jack was beaming.</p>
<p>"Will you stay long?" Jane asked Mary. "You're more than welcome."</p>
<p>Then she felt it. A breeze among the cherry trees. "I'm afraid I'm wanted elsewhere," Mary replied. She looked the two of them up and down, with something like a smile on her face. "Do keep each other out of trouble, will you?"</p>
<p>Jane giggled, biting her lip. "As much as we can," she promised as Jack slipped an arm around her waist.</p>
<p>Bert winked at Jack one last time, threading his arm through Mary's as they walked toward the Cherry Tree Lane gate.</p>
<p>Jane and Jack made their way over to a bench and sat down, Jane resting her head lightly on Jack's chest as they watched their friends and family mingle and dance and generally enjoy themselves.</p>
<p>Jack kissed the top of her forehead and whispered something in Spanish to her.</p>
<p>"What was that?" Jane asked him, entranced by his accent.</p>
<p>Jack smiled. "The promise of tomorrow," he translated.</p>
<p>The two of them intertwined their fingers, and gazed up at the stars.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>